


一家骨科萬家香

by aLady



Series: 半魔骨科 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, VD
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 想名稱很難，就這樣吧！兄弟骨科主 Vergil x Dante短篇系列集中區～





	一家骨科萬家香

　　掉入魔界以後，跟維吉爾打打殺殺也過了數不清的日子了。比起兄弟鬩牆，但丁還是比較喜歡跟哥哥並肩作戰的。雖然，他看到維吉爾那個樣子，就想要歲嘴他幾句。習慣改不了，維吉爾也一樣。

 

　　「你的黑眼圈怎麼還沒恢復啊？」但丁手指著自己的眼袋，說：「維吉爾，你不是都吃了那顆果實了嗎？也沒有幫助到你多少美容。」雖然那顆果實的功效並不是這樣。

 

　　「囉嗦。」維吉爾瞪著但丁。他就是能量耗了太多，所以才有黑眼圈，怎麼知道過了這麼久還沒消退，又不是他願意的。

 

　　「不過，我很喜歡你現在的樣子……」

 

　　「你知道你把內心話說出來了嗎？」

 

　　「欸？」

 

　　維吉爾嘆了口氣，一把摟住弟弟的腰際。「很久沒抱，更精壯了啊！」

 

　　「廢話，都成大叔了，你自己不也一樣？」跨間那個東西倒是比以前壯了不少，難道這是……

 

　　維吉爾沒有給他思考的機會，推倒了再說。

 

　　「I have so much power。」


End file.
